


Playing Cupid

by joraerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joraerys/pseuds/joraerys
Summary: “How about seeing someone past first impressions and one you’re quite comfortable with?”Dany’s eyebrow went up, said, “What is this?”“What’s what?” Sansa replied, feigning innocence.“If you’re still thinking of ways to thank me for Lady, which, again, let me remind you, you did, by literally paying me for my services, and by this gracious dinner, then don’t-““I’m not,” Sansa interjected, followed with, “Okay, just a tad. Hear me out, I believe you’ll like this one.”Dany gave her a scrutinizing look and eventually said, “Fine, tell me and let’s get it over with.”“Jorah Mormont.”
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 79
Kudos: 33
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Fall 2020





	1. Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herewestandinfireandblood (fairytale_bliss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale_bliss/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I thought to combine your requests because imagining them together amused me so much. However, I did not realize that going into the POVs of several characters would actually make me mad. In spite of this madness, I was delighted to have come up with scenarios for you to hopefully meet, or rather clash, every criteria.

Sansa arrived at the restaurant early. She’d been looking forward to this for quite a while. Having dinner seemed simple enough to do, but not for her with her new work as councilor. There were things that needed to be taken care of – fighting for the environment, developing and reviewing tax policies, pushing for more recycling plants, supporting leaders in community safety measures – and she wanted to be at the center of it, enacting changes. 

How unfortunate then that at the heat of it all, her gentle companion, Lady, a Siberian Husky that never left her side at home, got incredibly ill. Her brothers and sisters were there to watch Lady but that didn’t dull the ache in her chest as she worried for her best friend. Lady vomited blood late in the afternoon while Sansa was in the office reviewing charts. Her younger sister, Arya, called her on the phone to tell her they could not take her to the usual vet clinic as they wouldn’t have test kits to properly examine Lady and so told Sansa that they took her to a much farther clinic. This definitely upset her even more but quickly accepted it.

The next to call her was her brother Jon a good few minutes later, to tell her Dr. Daenerys Targaryen – she found that an ominous surname at the time, a foreigner’s name that once caused much controversy in forming the current government and the monarchy but couldn’t bring herself to pay any more attention to it – had made swift actions to take care of Lady. Tests were made that required time to yield results. Sansa wanted to talk to the veterinarian then, partly to ease her worry and to receive worst case scenarios in case she needed to be ready for anything.

The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Dany on the other line and calmly informed her that she’s ready to answer any of Sansa’s questions, which she did, every one, with carefully measured words. Dany further provided possible options and outcomes that Sansa began to trust Lady with her. As Dany described the worst case scenario and Sansa failingly hid her muffled cries, Dany explained what could also be done to make life _easier_ for Lady but that would not be necessary yet. Sansa could then hear Dany’s voice go lower as Dany shared a similar experience with her pet and offered uplifting words before reverting the conversation back to seeing tests results first. If at one of her worst moments, Sansa was comforted by this stranger, what then could their relationship be if they were possibly friends.

It was just a thought thrown in the air then, but after a few months of Lady being at the vet’s for monitoring and treatment and Sansa getting every chance she can to visit, Sansa found great pleasure in talking to Dany. At the beginning, it had always been at the clinic, and mostly about Lady’s condition, then found itself in email exchanges, especially on days when Sansa could not really come, and personal topics mixed in – backgrounds, love lives, pets, work, anxieties, loneliness, parents lost, families found.

Sansa admired Dany, her ethics and passion, and also got familiar with the staff at her clinic. They all looked up to her, a mere seven personnel that handled dozens of pets every day and handled each case with care. Sansa could have just mention six, but the clinic’s security officer in particular was an interesting one. Expected to simply stand by the door and be alert of anything or anyone suspicious, the officer named Jorah was as mobile as the rest of the staff. Missandei, the eloquent, kind, and observant receptionist, kept hiding her smile every time Jorah offered to transfer dogs from the lobby to the examination room. The officer could’ve done better at hiding it but his face lit up whenever Dany offered thanks for his help. It continued to light up even when she didn’t, just as long as Dany was within his eyesight. At very late hours, as was wont in Sansa’s visit after a long day in the office and with night time being her only free time to follow-up with Lady, Sansa would notice how tired both Dany and her were as they soldiered on with the nightly updates. Jorah, the only employee left, would sometimes come in and bring them small meals from the neighboring burger joint and go right back to his post. Jorah was a lot older than Dany, but seemed strong and fit, and was going to be the subject of her appreciation dinner to Dany.

The day Lady got completely treated, Sansa was at the clinic making smalls jumps of joy and hugged Lady. Her boyfriend, Sandor, was with her then. He was so massive that he made Lady seem like a puppy as he carried her off to the car. Jorah, a tall man on his own, had to arch his head to look at Sandor’s face as he passed, making Sansa giggle before turning her attention Missandei to take care of money matters. Sansa thanked her, the rest of Dany’s staff and lastly Dany herself. Sansa embraced her new friend and added intently that they continue to contact one another.

Fast forward two months, tonight would be the first they’d be talking outside of the clinic and the online world and Sansa was excited. Also elated at her cupid occupation, she stood when she saw Dany come into the restaurant to greet her.

“Sorry for being late. Last minute check-up with a pupper whose owner brought her all the way from another city,” Dany said as she sat in the chair opposite her.

“It’s nothing. Though I hope you don’t mind I’ve ordered for the both of us.” Sansa pointed to the served food on the table in front of them. 

“Not at all, I’m starving!”

Dany stressed on the last word while gazing at the amount of food and almost barbarically took every kind to her plate. Sansa could only grin at the sight. She’d never seen Dany outside of her element. Dany caught herself and used the nearby napkin to wipe her hands and used the utensils to gather more food. Sansa didn’t notice her hunger until her stomach gurgled and joined Dany in eating dinner.

The conversation started with how it usually did, with how Lady was doing. Sansa happily gave stories on how the husky had been having a healthy appetite and joined the family’s other pets in playing games. Dany shared a few pet stories of her own, as well as other owners’ hilarious stories. Family talk went next and Sansa could hear the faint longing in Dany’s voice when Sansa was describing what happened during her youngest brother Bran’s birthday.

“I’d like to see all of you in one room one day,” Dany said. “Must be a wonderful sight to see.”

“Well, you’ve met half of them already.”

Dany laughed. “Met half of your huskies too.”

“Oh, right,” Sansa agreed, recalling Arya and Jon’s separate trips to the clinic. Arya would stand in for Sansa to get updates initially and brought her own pet Nymeria as companion for Lady for about half an hour to an hour. On the other hand, Sansa rolled her eyes knowing that Jon went for a few checkups for his pet Ghost as pretense for getting chummy with Dany. The clinic they frequented still existed and the extra miles he travelled did not make sense. Dany emailed Sansa on the meetups and only kept updating Ghost’s condition. Sansa chuckled at that.

“Mwhat?” Dany responded, with a mouthful of risotto.

Sansa quickly shook her head in reply. Started her other occupation with,

“So what’s going on with you… romantically? You pushed through with the speed-dating?” she asked while taking a bite at her chicken. The last question she included despite having an inkling on Dany’s answer.

Dany swallowed before replying, “No. It’s not for me. I think it takes more than five minutes to get to really see someone, and that first impressions may just be that, _you know?_ ”

Sansa smiled at that, recognizing that the reference here is her current relationship with Sandor. Before she got off-track and open up more than she did in her emails about him, she replied,

“Yeah. I think you might have been right about your impressions about your last boyfriend though?”

Dany slightly put her head down and said, “He is who he is. That’s what I liked about Daario – never shy to show what he is, doesn’t doubt for one second about his place in the world… But I didn’t agree with it. Any of it – his views, his outlook. It was damn attractive to just… _be_. With him. Just not care. But at the end of the day, we were different.” Dany faced Sansa again as she said her last sentence. She shrugged then sipped from her rosé.

Sansa allowed a bit of time to pass and drank her own chardonnay before starting,

“How about seeing someone past first impressions and one you’re quite comfortable with?”

Dany’s eyebrow went up, said, “What is this?”

“What’s what?” Sansa replied, feigning innocence.

“If you’re still thinking of ways to thank me for Lady, which, again, let me remind you, you did, by literally paying me for my services, and by this gracious dinner, then don’t-“

“I’m not,” Sansa interjected, followed with, “Okay, just a tad. Hear me out, I believe you’ll like this one.”

Dany gave her a scrutinizing look and eventually said, “Fine, tell me and let’s get it over with.”

“Jorah Mormont.”

“J-,” Dany puffed. She put her elbows on the table and put her chin on the back of one hand, and then continued, “Uh my- the clinic’s security officer, Jorah Mormont. That Jorah?”

Sansa kept smiling the moment Dany recognized her scheme but stopped when the tone of the question sounded incredulous. Sansa realized they never really talked about Jorah and that her idea to pair the two only stemmed from the way she saw the two interact in the clinic, which was a place of work. She didn’t think that Dany might ever only view him as a colleague, or that guy she could count on for favors. Sansa would like to test that theory out, however, and nudge the possibility of the two. Attempting to hide the fear on her face, Sansa replied,

“Yes, the very one.”

Dany looked as if she was searching for something in Sansa’s eyes and after what seemed like a minute, asked, “Why him?”

“Why not him?” she replied, staying spirited. “Yes, he is… older than your past ones but he seems to care about you a lot – the snacks, the staying late for lockups, the offers to walk you to your car, the reminders for you to take rests. Never mind the way he breathes the word ‘doctor’ whenever he calls you. I’ve seen how active he is at work whether it’s within the scope of his duties or not.”

Dany entertained her at the start, but then flashes her eyebrows at the last statement and lowers her eyes. Sansa would have liked to wipe the imaginary sweat at her brow if there was one. Despite that, Sansa continued,

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Sansa bows her head and adds, “It’s how I used to look at someone, and how I desperately wanted him to look at me.”

When Sansa met Dany’s eyes once again, it’s as if Dany was staring at her, or past her. Dany’s elbows were still on the table but the arm under her chin now rested on the opposite arm, with her thumb stroking it.

Sansa thought this a small victory in swaying Dany, but a verbal response would be better.

“Dany?” Sansa inquired, after Dany didn’t move for some time.

“Yeah, I-… I’ve caught it once or twice. Didn’t read much into it. Thought he was being himself.”

“It’s more. Definitely more than you think.” Dany stayed silent again, looking at her empty wine glass. Sansa worried, said “Speaking of which, what do you think about it?”

That seemed to take Dany out of her reverie.

“I’m so sorry.” Dany said along with a shake of the head. “I don’t know what or how to-”

“Listen, I wouldn’t want to push you into anything you’re uneasy with. I’m saying what I see, and what I see is that Jorah is very much into you. If you give him a chance or a hint that you notice him I think he’d really pull through for you.”

Dany laughed nervously. She shook her head again and licked her lips. Sansa approached her next words cautiously.

“You told me once about how lonely it can get for people to have around you and yet no one to understand you. There was a very late night when I sat beside Lady in your office. I stayed for an hour comforting my dog. It was the only thing I felt I needed to do at the time but I knew I was also intruding on your personal hours. But you stayed there, and so did he. I saw you both talking all night. You didn’t even notice me until I came to you.”

Dany dropped her arms from the table when Sansa began and slightly opened her mouth as Sansa finished.

“You really think he’s good for me?” Dany asked ever so softly.

“I do.” Sansa cheered inside. “And to find out for yourself and maybe keep things out of the veterinarian setting for once, family and friends of the family will have a pre-launch of their wine business in two weeks at the bar just across the street. As planner and financier,” Sansa puts one hand on her chest as she grabs a handful of envelopes to Dany with the other, “here are the invitations for you and Jorah.”

“I can’t believe this! You had this planned from the start!” Dany blurted as she saw hers and Jorah’s names on each white envelope.

Sansa responded with a wide grin. “Public enough event to avoid awkwardness, private enough to get _more_ acquainted intimately.”

“Sansa, this is too generous and outlandish to get two people together.”

“Actually, the pre-launch will be beneficial since we have foreign investors to impress that could only stay a week. You’re the bonus project.”

“Project,” Dany says dryly and murmurs, “A needless project then.”

“What? Why? I thought we’d established you approve of him?”

“I do approve. I do. I just…“ Dany had stopped after seeing the utter confusion and pleading on Sansa’s face. Dany gave a quiet sigh and said with an assuring smile, “Okay.”

“Okay? Are you sure?” Sansa needed another confirmation with the mixed signals Dany was giving tonight.

Dany nodded as she replied, “Yes,” with the same smile and without blinking.

“Good.” Finally satisfied with the result, Sansa raised her glass and said, “To a fortnight.”

Dany clinked her glass with Sansa’s and inserted the invitations in her purse. Both enjoyed the rest of the dinner, avoiding any more mention of the project at hand. 


	2. Varys and Tyrion

Tyrion had his fifth helping of _shake nigiri_ _sushi_ , listening intently to the delivery updates of his business partner, Varys, who had barely touched his food, being more interested in getting all the numbers and routes right. After every bite of sushi, Tyrion took a shot of _nihonshu_ and closed his eyes to savor the taste. The final sentence of Varys faded out from his hearing and Varys prodded him,

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes, yes, take the Willow Road to the other road and then another and then the Great Grapes shop’s personnel will take some of our… wine things,” Tyrion said, getting ready to take the last sushi from his plate.

Varys pouted, his eyes down, replied “Do inform me if we have a new brand called ‘wine things’ because I do need to log that down in our records.”

“Catena Zapata Malbec Argentino! Shopkeeper will receive twelve bottles of those. See, I didn’t forget. Blame good sake for making me forget the name of its distant cousin,” Tyrion said in defense and poured himself another shot.

Varys closed a ledger and set it aside only to open another.

“For the pre-launch, the amount for the food from Queso Royale Delicatessen has been settled, but I still believe you can reduce it, especially for future transactions if you send your brother as liaison. The lady in charge is quite smitten with him.”

Tyrion scoffed. “I would if I could reach him, but my brother seems too smitten with another lady in charge on the new butcher shop over at Sapphire Isle.” Tyrion took a shot of the nihonshu and poured himself yet another one.

“That would widen our network on resources should he succeed in his endeavor.” Varys mused, tilting his head to the right.

“Quite right which is why giving up the potential discount isn’t quite a loss at this point.”

Tyrion raised his shot glass and drank from it. Disappointed at the empty plate in front of him, he ordered the same sushi, plus fried gyoza for the both of them, ignoring that Varys had left his food untouched.

“Regarding being smitten, I’ve heard from our little bird the underlying reason behind our upcoming event.” Varys impishly shared that it was for the romantic blossoming of new found bestie Daenerys and the bestie’s officer, Jorah.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. Mockingly insulted, Tyrion scowled and pushed the empty plate dramatically away from him, replying with full sarcasm, 

“The nerve to use our business to gain profit and investors for a date!”

Varys closed the ledger and set it aside with the others to allow space for the ordered food to be set in front of them. When the waiter left, Varys asked,

“What do we think of this proposition?”

“A complete waste, but I won’t be the one telling that to Sansa.”

“Nor will I.” Varys ate from his plate for the first time, starting with the sushi. After he swallowed, he continued, “and neither will I reveal that they’re past first dates at this point.”

Tyrion smiled knowingly. “Do you recall that time we were supervising the goods for our truck and they were stuck in a long line for, I don’t even know… restaurant?”

“Food burger van.” Varys corrected. “There were five of them in line. The rain and long wait chased the rest away but Daenerys craved for it so much, she stayed.”

“Her knight in wet plaid polo never left her side. I overheard him almost begging her to leave. Said he’d take care of it but she wouldn’t budge, suggesting he leave instead.”

“Wait, he did leave, didn’t he?” Varys asked, remembering that he saw Daenerys standing solo.

“Only to return with an umbrella a minute later. They waited in silence when he returned, or so what my eyes saw since she progressed in the line and I could hear them no longer. My last glimpse of them was when they were near to order, and Daenerys had her arm around him.”

As if summoned by the mention of him, Jorah Mormont himself entered the restaurant. Varys and Tyrion could only look back at each other, thrilled at the coincidence. Not really doing anything to give themselves away, they both consumed their meal quietly. Jorah seemed to be ordering takeout but the available seat he could wait on was directly beside the duo.

The moment Tyrion was recognized by Jorah, Tyrion spoke melodiously,

“Mormont.”

“Tyrion,” Jorah replied flatly.

“Sullen as ever, I see.”

Jorah only glared at him for a good second before taking the vacant seat.

“Come on, Mormont. You haven’t disappointed Daenerys again, have you?”

Jorah stared at him, surprised and embarrassed.

“Or maybe just the opposite?” Tyrion teased.

Jorah furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to reply but before any word came out, Tyrion said,

“Doesn’t matter. At least personally not to me.” Tyrion turned to Varys. “How about you?”

“Not in the least.” Varys faced only Tyrion and replied with as much nonchalance as he could muster and returned to his gyoza.

“There, see? We’ll leave you alone to do your business and we’ll do ours,” Tyrion said, tapping at the ledgers at the edge of the table. Jorah gave each of them an unsure look before facing the window to wait for takeout.

Tyrion could only give a chortle and a cough when he noticed that he was still being observed by Jorah through the reflection of the window. He paid it no mind and repeated some of what Varys updated him earlier on their transactions. Varys caught the façade and made up some numbers until Jorah was called to pay and collect his order. As soon as he was out of earshot, Varys eyed him then looked at Tyrion.

“Merlot, you think?”

“Hmm. Cabernet Sauvignon.”

Varys pouted his lips in agreement. “And for _her_?”

Tyrion gave him a look that screamed _isn’t it obvious_ and both nodded as they answered at the same time,

“Champagne.”


	3. Jon

An unusual number of visits Jon had made now. It would look too obvious if he went to Dr. Dany’s clinic once again for a check-up on Ghost. So when the opportunity to volunteer to oversee supplies delivered to the veterinarian arrived, he took it. His sister Sansa had remarkable contacts that made it easy to involve himself in delivery duty. He thought she noticed his intentions toward the doctor, maybe that’s why she didn’t question his enthusiasm on a menial task. He thought too that she was overly grateful to Dr. Dany for taking care of Lady, but he witnessed how packed the clinic was of patrons on every visit he made. It wasn’t only being grateful, but keeping a good thing going for all who depend on the clinic’s services.

He chose his arrival near closing time. He’d hoped there’d be less stress on the staff and that most would have gone home with their pets. Moreover, he was hoping to have the doctor alone to finally ask her out. As he parked in reverse on the alley, it was the clinic’s security guard that greeted him with a short wave. Jon heard his name once called out once before but forgot it. After Jon got down from the truck, the guard spoke to him.

“Jon Snow,” he stated, not asked. “Dr. Daenerys told me to expect you. Miss Missandei will take care of inventory. I’ll take charge of the unloading. Dr. Rakharo and Sir Aggo will follow to help out.”

He hid the disappointment on his face and nodded. Unusual names, he thought, but paid them no mind. He went to the back of the truck, hopped on, and worked on unlocking the doors. The guard followed but not too closely, keeping his view of the street and the truck intact. Jon thought that a smart move – he had history with security himself, well more on military. He was about to ask for the guard’s name when he heard a familiar voice from the corner,

“Jorah, is that him?” The voice asked. At her last word, her face revealed itself to Jon.

Jon’s face shone at the sight of her.

“Hi Jon,” she said with a bright smile.

“Hi,” he replied, hoping it was short and cool enough to mask his elation. He brought his attention back to opening the doors.

“Where’s Missandei?” The guard he now knows as Jorah, asked. Jon himself was half curious at the answer, but also half indifferent since Dany was now in his radar.

“I sent her home, along with the others.”

“Doctor,” Jorah said, giving Dany a worried look. He scanned the number of packages in the truck and once again gave her the same look.

“It’ll be fine. Besides, Jon will help out. Right, Jon?” She said, facing Jon.

Jon replied, with a small puffing of his chest, “Or course, I will.”

After giving the inventory list to Dany for checking, Jon took to action on lifting the heavier boxes. He waited for Jorah to pick one up to lead him into where to put them. They did this routine quickly. He became impressed with how nimble the guard was given his age. There was a point where they had to toss several small plastic packages, like a small assembly line. Jon was in the truck, Jorah the middle man, and Dany was near the clinic’s back door. Jon threw a good number to Jorah, to a point that he need not look at the man to see if he’ll catch it, but also to a point that he did not realize Dany was taking a bit of time tossing it inside the door because she was simultaneously ticking her checklist for every item tossed. Jon halted when he noticed. He then looked to find Jorah carrying a mountain of small plastics and boxes on one hand.

“Thought the machine wouldn’t stop.” Jorah quipped to Jon.

“Sorry.” Jon said, scratching his shoulder with the opposite arm.

“It’s all right. Glad you did. Wasn’t sure where I’d stick the next one.”

They paced themselves with Dany and it all went smoothly from there. When they finished, the darkness was beginning to greet them. Jon was getting nervous because he might miss his chance with her, let alone figure out a plan to get her away from the guard’s company. He glanced at the alley and at the main road and saw his truck as the only vehicle near the vicinity of the clinic. An idea came but it might backfire so he tried to think of another when he saw Jorah walking away from Dany and going into the clinic alone, with Dany approaching him. He couldn’t believe his luck.

“Everything’s accounted for. Thank you for your help.” Dany told him. “And give Sansa my thanks for making this possible. It’s a huge deal to get these supplies tonight.”

“My pleasure.” Now’s his chance. “Do you need a ride home? I could take you, if you don’t mind riding in a truck.” If she said yes to him here, he’d offer her a bite to eat on the way.

Dany looked at him inquisitively. Maybe she’d figured out the reason for all the times he went to see her before. She smiled. Maybe she could be giving him a chance.

“I don’t mind at all; I’ve ridden a few trucks back in the day, but I’m sorry. I have to decline.”

Jon exhaled. Dany went on,

“That’s very sweet of you, but Jorah and I have some things to talk through and he’s offered to take me home.”

Jon seemed to have focused too much on Dany’s reply that he didn’t notice that Jorah had reappeared in the doorway, standing on one leg and looking fierce. Jon thought the look was meant for him but Jorah set his eyes toward the street after a while.

“I see.” Jon turned his eyes from Jorah to Dany. “You probably have work stuff to talk about.”

“Yeah,” Dany said, smiled sheepishly, and turned her head towards Jorah, whose face softened and changed to a questioning look at Dany.

Jon followed Jorah’s eyes back to Dany. It was quick, but Jon saw the sweet gaze Dany gave Jorah, though sweet might be too simple a word to describe it. He recalled his ex, Ygritte, because that’s the feeling Dany’s look reminded him of, someone your soul belonged to. With the realization came a pang that led him to miss Ygritte. They did not part on good terms but it wasn’t because they didn’t love one another, but that they had duties to their families they couldn’t part with. Maybe after all is settled, they’d be together again.

With that, he set off to leave until Dany called his attention to wait. She turned to the clinic, whispered a few words to Jorah, and brushed her hand on his arm before making her way inside.

Jon couldn’t help but look down and let out a short ironic laugh at his timing had he gone through with his initial plan.

Dany returned a while later and gave Jon dog treats for his dog Ghost and the rest of the Stark’s huskies. Jon thanked her and said,

“You have a good evening,” he turned to nod at Jorah, added, “the both of you,” and drove home.


	4. Gendry

Ten crafted tools were ready in Gendry’s satchel. Dr. Daenerys requested a few custom surgical tools from him for small animals as she was having a hard time with her current ones. Gendry had happily obliged with the trade-off that his pit bull would get annual free check-up and two dozen cans of prescription diet dog food. He peeked once more at the address on his mobile and saw the house number matching with the one he was facing. He rang the doorbell and waited. Not long after he heard the veterinarian’s voice from the other side asking who’s at the door. He answered his name and was told to come in.

Once he closed the door behind him, a large dog of a breed he doesn’t know – probably mixed or hybrid – walloped him, knocking him off balance. A man’s voice shouted a command and the dog spun away, not after leaving saliva all over his face. Gendry propped his elbows and looked up to discover that it’s the security guard from the vet clinic who was now lending him a hand to get up. It took a minute to recognize him in casual clothes.

“Sorry about that,” said the man, passing him a clean towel after pulling him up. “Gendry, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks, …” Gendry inclined his head backwards, hoping the man took the hint to give out his name. Jorah did. 

While wiping his face, he heard the doc’s voice from somewhere in the house, explaining that Jorah’s here to assist in inspecting the tools, the guard being a bit of a craftsman himself.

“You a cutler too?” Gendry asked him.

“Shipwright. Long time ago,” Jorah replied and beckoned Gendry to sit on the armchair.

Jorah took out a rubber chew toy and threw it a short distance away which was excitedly preyed upon by the large dog, then sat on the sofa diagonally opposite from Gendry. Gendry saw Dr. Daenerys in the house for the first time, in the kitchen, arranging a pitcher and glasses. She soon joined them with a tray of drinks. She laid them down the coffee table and sat beside Jorah.

She clapped her hands and uttered, “All right, blacksmith, let’s see the goods.”

Gendry took out the leather tool case from his satchel and rolled it open on the table, neatly showing each instrument. The doc and Jorah smiled at each other and then at Gendry, who was happy that the initial presentation impressed them. He took out each tool and gave information about the doc’s request and the adjustments he made. Oftentimes, the doc would immediately know which tool was for what before Gendry provided an explanation. Made sense since she provided the blue print for each, but he reveled at moments where the doc’s eyes reflected her delight when he demonstrated the function of the changes he made to the tool. Jorah would seldom compliment on the precision of the design. There were comments on what the length and appearance of some tools should be depending on the user. One time, a modified scissor was held by Gendry, passed to the doc, and lastly Jorah, and discomfort levels revealed themselves to those with fatter fingers.

A few hours go by and they’re down to the last item. Jorah held the thin rod steadily with three fingers.

“Mmm. But this… maybe…” the man grumbled.

Dr. Daenerys held his hand under hers and moved her head closer to the rod to have a clearer look. They gave one another a quick glance and she seemed to continue his thoughts, saying,

“Just a tad, yeah. Ten?”

“Maybe fifteen.”

Not knowing what the two were pertaining to, Gendry interjected, “Millimeters?”

“Degrees,” the doc kindly corrected him.

“Oh. Got it. But the length’s okay?” Gendry followed up.

“Perfect for the doctor,” Jorah said.

While Gendry was receiving the tool being handed to him by Jorah, a black cat cuddled on the doc’s leg.

“Hello, Rhaegal. You hungry?” she asked the cat as she carried it onto her lap and pet it. The cat meowed in reply and the doc excused herself to feed it but Jorah volunteered to do so instead and went to the kitchen in a few strides. The doc then faced Gendry and said,

“I appreciate all of this, Gendry. The offer to pay in cash is still up.”

“Thanks, but I’ve gotten a few more orders for EDC knives. It’s going well for me, but getting good prescription food for my dog? That’s been a nightmare. So, really, barter’s best for me.”

The cat on the doc’s lap suddenly stood up, jumped down and cuddled on Gendry’s leg this time. Gendry picked it up and stroked its head and looked over to Jorah, hollering,

“Gotta hurry, mate, I think this one’s starving.”

Gendry saw that Jorah deftly managed to get everything he needed in the kitchen within two minutes and brought back a bowl filled with food. Jorah squatted and placed it near Gendry’s chair and Rhaegal jumped down with grace, licked Jorah’s finger, and ate its food.

“Your pets seem lovely, doc. And they seem to like me.”

“I’m actually surprised he does. He rarely allows himself to be near strangers, but yes, my Rhaegal is lovely. I don’t doubt Timber harassed you as soon as you entered.” She turned to Jorah, who looked guilty.

“At least he greets guests,” he retorted. Doc gave him one raised eyebrow, to which he raised his hands and said, “I promise to put a leash on him next time.”

Gendry laughed with them and looked at his watch. It was seven in the evening. With his customer satisfied he collected his things and got ready to leave. Doc offered him to stay for dinner, hastily inviting Jorah as well. It had been a while since he found good company so he joyfully agreed. His dog, Bud, would have to stand the company of the _brotherhood_ a while longer. He thought of making it up to Bud another time. This evening, he would be grateful for his luck – a productive day, new friends, plus a free meal.


	5. Samwell

Few people had come in and out. The sound of the air conditioner had been booming. In some areas, the light tapping of pens and fidgeting feet. It had been music to Sam’s ears, who was satisfyingly placing several books at their rightful places in the library. The loudest noise he heard was from a lady in a hoodie who had the volume of her iPhone cranked up to a mix of thematic and orchestral music that it could be heard through her earphones. Sam did not mind; she was far from the other patrons and he did not spend more than a few minutes on a shelf before moving on again to return the rest of the books he needed to.

Most days, Sam would be ecstatic at seeing a busy library, but a day like this one was welcome for he had some backlogged tasks to accomplish. At least six computers needed to be set up and running and there was also the budget meeting tomorrow he had to prepare for. He would go and thank the famous singer responsible if he knew who he was, and where his concert was that absorbed most of the town’s population. Despite being aware of the work before him, Sam leisurely took his time in hitting his checklist.

There was one not in the list he particularly looked forward to, seeing Jorah Mormont. Sam’s relationship with him started with Jorah’s father, Jeor. Yes, it’s exactly as one would think with Jeor acting as a step-father to Sam three years ago. Jeor had a humble hardware shop nearby and would come by the library a lot. They had gruff greetings in the beginning that Sam was terrified of the man, a hulking figure that never smiled though had been polite. The relationship changed when Sam got into trouble for getting beat up by hooligans who attempted to steal a rare early edition copy of The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien. Jeor was entering the library, read the room, and swiftly took care of the problem. He passed the book to Sam, pulled Sam up, patted him on the back, and then berated him on the weakness of certain locks installed. They worked together for a time in increasing library security and occasionally took meals together, inserting personal stories now and then albeit hesitantly on Jeor’s part, until an unfortunate incident in his shop resulted in his demise.

Sam mourned for his friend and time did what it did for wounds until he was reminded of him again in meeting Jorah. Jeor had scarcely mentioned his son, but when he did, there was poignancy in his tone. Sam had not expected that Jorah was the same regarding his father, not in tone, but on every muscle that twitched on his face. The Mormont men missed one another, figuratively and literally, and the effects of a past brokenness hung in the air whenever Jeor was mentioned.

Jorah was singularly focused when Sam met him seven months prior. He was searching every library for information that was vital at his then occupation, whatever that was. There was desperation in his voice when he asked for the section on a certain city’s history – major events, background, blueprint, layout. Sam led him to it without any questions at first. When Jorah came back the next day, and the next, and the next, Sam could not help but eventually follow him, maybe help narrow down his search. Jorah reluctantly described an area he needed to find and Sam got a few more books and joined him in one of the study rooms.

In the midst of it all, Jorah introduced himself. Sam took a second to compose himself then dedicated his entire time to helping him. Days got long and eventually they opened themselves up a bit on sharing personal stories. After the revelation they each told stories of Jeor as a mutual way of keeping themselves awake and in celebrating his memory. Sam still didn’t get much detail on why the information was needed, but for whom was certainly repeated. No names were mentioned, but many “she’s” and “her’s” were – _she needs it… all for her… she deserves all…_ A day later, they found what Jorah needed in a single book. As luck would have it, that was his final day in town. As bad luck would, on the other, he didn’t have a library card because he never bothered based on his _resounding success_ historically. Using both hands, Jorah shook Sam’s hand firmly before he departed, with the book teared off its security tag under his jacket, leaving Sam holding the deactivator with his ungripped hand.

Today the three would reunite, plus seeing the mysterious woman behind Jorah’s research. Jorah sounded shy on the phone when he called Sam and said he’d bring company. Again, Sam did not probe for details. By now he understood that Mormonts only share what they needed to. Meeting each other again was enough to touch his heart.

Sam’s elderly co-librarian Lily called his attention while he was returning the last book from his cart.

“Dearie, two people are looking for you by the main entrance. One’s a tall lean man, the other- he looks familiar but I can’t remember-” Her eyes darted to the cart and paused, whether it was trying to trying to the name or jumping to another topic, Sam could not pinpoint, but he waited for her to continue. “Oh! By the way, you can take most of the second floor sorting since I’ve completed the rounds on the rest of your first floor.” Sam very nearly opened his mouth to reply with gratitude when she went off, “The brooding man from months ago! That’s who! Wore the same jacket. Serious eyes. Looked like no one had hugged him for years. You helped him out didn’t you?” 

“Ye-”

“That’s right, you did. Anyway, he’s with a lovely young woman. Well, I’ve actually no idea if she is but she gasped upon entering and anyone who admires a library is one to compliment, don’t you think?” She winked at Sam, whose cheeks flushed – once upon a time, he was that admirer. “Stop lollygagging then,” she said, pointing her thumb backwards toward the direction of the entrance as she marched past Sam with five books hooked in one arm.

“You need help with those?” Sam murmured at her back. Still marching, she held her free hand up to wave dismissively.

Sam walked briskly to meet his visitors. Jorah he recognized right away for wearing the same brown jacket that Sam saw daily for a week. As for Jorah’s company, it could have been the light hitting her just at the right moment or the way she turned her head first and her body following in order to properly face Sam, but she was beautiful. In his surprise, she spoke first.

“You must be the one,” she said, with a smile that made him reciprocate. Realizing the odd use of the last reference, he coughed a laugh and replied.

“The one?”

“Your research with Jorah ended the tyranny of a madman.”

Sam held his face still with his jaw dropped. His eyes flickered to Jorah for answers and Jorah obliged.

“Rumors arose of the kidnapping and smuggling of animals in the city where we worked. Our search led to the location where they were kept; once a historical landmark, it had run down and was eventually removed from the listing, becoming headquarters of animal trafficking. Brave newcomer veterinarian, Doctor Daenerys here led the movement in stopping it and succeeded, with this.”

Jorah slid in his jacket pocket and passed the book to Sam, who held it in his hands and read the title – _The Ruins of 10 Historical Sites._ Sam beamed at Jorah and Doctor Daenerys.

“I’m glad to have assisted in a small way.” Facing the doctor, Sam said, “And, pleased to meet a hero, Doctor Daenerys.”

“I’m just like you, Sam. Someone who wanted to help. Normally, I love being called ‘doctor’ but I’d like to think of us as friends already. Calling each other by any title would be an odd start. Please, call me Daenerys.”

Sam smiled sweetly at her, catching a glimpse of Jorah who was doing the same. Sam addressed her,

“Well then, Daenerys. How may this friend serve you today?”

If ever Sam found anything weird on both of them, it was when they answered this question. All was normal until unusual details on information were given. Medical? Anatomy? Chemistry? Witchcraft? Mythical Creatures!? 

“Sorry, what exactly are you looking for?” Sam asked, confusion visible on his face.

Daenerys suppressed a laugh. “Jorah and I have an argument on which creature would be superior, real or otherwise. We need _sources_ to back up our theories. I thought to read a little as well for work for the remaining time once I win.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. Jorah took a step away from Daenerys and stood on one leg, looking down on her; giving his demeanor an impression that boomed _Oh, really?_

Curiously, Sam laid the obvious question,

“No offense to you both. Happy to have met you, but, why, may I ask, have you come here? You could’ve done this over the internet.”

“Cat mishap with the router.” Jorah answered first.

“No, dog mishap with the cables.” Daenerys countered.

Not wanting to get in the thick of it, Sam suggested what they wanted to search on first and directed them each to it. He told the other that should they need any assistance, to call his attention. Sam had to shake his head a bit at the two while he went to setting up the first computer. He was amused at them too and found a huge difference in Jorah’s personality being around Daenerys. He preferred this version more even though he found it odd at first how much the man could actually smile.

An hour passed by and he was about to set up his second computer. Wanting to check up on the duo, he got about five books for sorting from the first floor and casually scanned the area. They were nowhere to be seen, probably made their way to the second, and so did Sam. To be efficient, he only looked near the places where he had to return the books, and on his third, found them by a nook a few shelves away from loud-earphone lady, who had dozed off. Daenerys and Jorah were debating inaudibly. Seeing that the two could easily navigate where they needed, Sam finished on the second floor and went back to the computers.

Sam got faster on each completion, spending less time on the succeeding system. When he looked at the time, four hours had passed. The glow in the library had turned to a soft faint orange; the sun preparing to set. Thinking he needed to check up on the woman who had fallen asleep, he sauntered upstairs to find her back laid down flat on the ground with her legs crossed, her hoodie used as a pillow, music still on. Sam sighed and thought to just wake her up at closing time.

If a song hadn’t ended, Sam would not have heard the _ts_ sounds from a few feet away. He pinpointed where they could be coming from when the next song played, drowning them out again. It was coming from where he last saw Daenerys and Jorah and peeked.

The couple were hungrily making out. Two double takes were all it needed – his back on the wall with him pulling her close and his hands slithering to her curves, her caressing his nape and the hairs that curled at the ears with one hand while the other stroking his chest and directing the removal of his jacket – to know they would not stop until… well, stopped.

Sam lifted his foot to start stomping toward them when Lily said his name. His eyes widened with fear and shock. His instinct was better, winding his body immediately to face Lily, taking calculated steps toward her, and placing himself in between the potential scandal and the kind woman that gave him his job. He was at the exact area where, from his peripheral view, he would be blind to the actions of his-now-turned-enemies from where he saw them last but would be aware of any movement they make outside of that position. Simply put, he made sure Lily would only ever see him.

He was grateful the kissing sounds stopped when his name was called, not when Lily asked him a question that started with _how_. He had asked Lily to test the catalog software installed on the first computer. Lily was absolutely not tech-illiterate, but she was no tech-savvy either. She was somewhere in the middle, having an enquiring mind that Sam adored, but detested at this instance.

“How do you input new sources into the system? Wanted to try it out but the hours it took you to set up the computer, I didn’t want you reinstalling all over again. Also, the budget meeting tomorrow, I have ideas about that…”

Lily went full rapid-fire with questions, self-answers, side comments, and opinions. Sam tried his best to compose himself while replying to her. Inside, it was a nerve-wracking ordeal. The kissing sounds returned and became more frequent, on which he mouthed _oh my_ and began this dance of increasing and decreasing his volume depending on the stops and pauses in the resounding music from the sleeping lady’s iPhone. Sam’s words became quick and snappy; a phrase was delivered in a terribly high pitch when moaning was heard, making Lily tilt her head, eventually asking him,

“Are you all right, Sam?”

_I could murder somebody. Somebodies to be exact._

“Fine.”

The sweat on his temples betrayed him.

“My, my I think you’ve overworked.” Lily said, after which she lifted a hand to reach Sam’s forehead. “I think you’re coming down with a fev-“

Daenerys’ sweater fell on Sam’s peripheral view.

“WHOAA!” was all Sam could blurt as he grabbed Lily’s wrist a little too tightly. He released it. “Ithinkitstheaircondon’tyouthink? It’s ho- defective, you know?”

Lily’s face was crumpling before him. He put his hands on Lily’s shoulders.

“You know what?” Turned her around. “Let’s have a crack at that software, right now.”

“Bu-”

He guided her in a rushed yet gentle manner – if that was possible – by pressing on her back with his left hand, and lightly squeezing her arm with his right. It was his turn to command a gatling gun of statements, leaving Lily opening and closing her mouth for almost replies that never made it out of her mouth for the duration of their travel to the computer section.

He attempted at normalization while discussing and demonstrating the workings of their system; basically, he let Lily speak again. Throughout, he could not believe he let the rascals above continue their… activity. Rest assured, there would be a good scolding to follow.

Sam only hoped sleeping hoodie would wake after the deed was done and not before.


	6. Missandei

Everyone was cleaning up this Friday night – Dr. Daenerys doing inventory, Dr. Jhiqui brooming, Miss Doreah wiping the desks and chairs, Sir Aggo and Dr. Rakharo washing equipment and cages, even Sir Jorah giving a hand in polishing windows – and readying to go home. Even though Dr. Daenerys told her not to feel guilty, Missandei could not ignore being the only member of her staff excused from any responsibility tonight because she had a date. She left the bathroom and came out wearing a modest pale blue full skirt dress, white open-toed stilettos and silver earrings. All the noise drowned and eyes followed her as she coyly made her way to the receptionist’s desk to insert her uniform in her duffel bag and take out a small purse containing essentials. She would have preferred to change at home but her man mentioned an early appointment at the restaurant and that it would be better to pick her up from work. _Her man_. It still sounded new to her tongue, in this case her thoughts, but it tickled her heart to call him so.

“He better make this night worth your while.” Miss Doreah said naughtily.

Missandei blushed.

“It’s just a date, Miss.”

“Exactly! It’s what, the fifth or sixth now?”

Dr. Jhiqui from the other room said, “She’s not you, Doreah. Leave the poor girl alone,” while removing her lab coat.

Miss Doreah rolled her eyes. She showed Missandei a lewd gesture with the tip of the broom and her hand and did not wait for a reaction as she made her way to the storage. Missandei felt her cheeks getting warm. It increased in temperature after realizing Sir Jorah saw it too.

“Don’t mind her,” he said. Standing in silence afterward and making it awkward, he followed with, “Don’t mind me either,” and left her sight. 

A few minutes later, most of her esteemed colleagues left the clinic one by one, either complimenting her or wishing her luck on their way out. Sir Jorah busied himself with the locks while Dr. Daenerys stayed by her side to wait for Raleigh.

Raleigh Grey. Her first meeting with him was nothing spectacular but she supposed it stood out for being uncommon. He was an amputee; lost his lower left leg due to a past accident. He was using forearm crutches when he first brought his terrier Miki in for a consultation. Speaking very little English, he pointed to his dog’s stomach and said the word ‘problem.’ When he attempted to explain when the problem started, Missandei knew the language as Estonian.

“ _Ära muretse_. I’ll help you talk to the doctor.” She had told him. Raleigh lost the pained expression he wore since entering the clinic.

Missandei translated around fifty percent to Dr. Daenerys, who spoke Finnish and could understand familiar words but had difficulty with grammar and context, and Miki was recommended to take a strict diet.

Raleigh kept going back to the store to buy the food for Miki as well as for other consultations, but Missandei noticed how random reasons became for them on the short intervals of the visitations – temperature, bad breath, peed to little, got too excited. It took him half a kilometer walk with crutches, which had upgraded to hands-free clunky but stable crutches on mid-visits, to get to the clinic. It did not escape her notice too that he spoke more English words when he spoke to her, and only her.

She had to chuckle at the memory of a similar situation with Dr. Daenerys when a man named Jon Snow kept consulting her in regards his dog.

“That’s his third visit in a month,” she spoke softly to the doctor.

“I _know_.” Dr. Daenerys knowingly said then.

The short hand at the round clock hanging on the lobby wall read seven-thirty. Sir Jorah emerged from the hallway asking both ladies,

“He’s not here yet?”

“He’ll be late. He texted me. The professor requested an extension to cover an additional topic.” Missandei answered him.

“Mechanical engineering, was it? The one he’s studying?”

“Yes, sir. He plans to take Bionics after. He designed his own crutches. That’s why they look like… the way they do.” Missandei got embarrassed and made up for it by saying. “They are massively efficient though.”

Dr. Daenerys gave a small laugh.

“No one’s judging, sweetie.” The doctor put her hands over Missandei’s. “And if by his own effort he made such a remarkable thing, he’s only to be admired.”

Missandei smiled. She did admire Raleigh greatly. He was a hard worker and an honest man. She did not know if she would describe him as romantic, even Missandei herself was a stranger to it, with both having had no prior relationship. She had discussions with Dr. Daenerys regarding things Raleigh did for her, and they could only describe him as a good man. She remembered the doctor saying it’s the little things that matter, and that Raleigh has been doing a great many little things to make it so that he could be trusted. Missandei agreed. Not only because the doctor had been a friend to her but because she had seen it, in the way the doctor and Sir Jorah acted around each other.

Sir Jorah always found and gathered the pens the doctor would misplace and put them back on her desk. The doctor gave Sir Jorah a pillow for his chair whenever days would get too long. Sir Jorah transferred animals to the examination rooms whenever their colleagues attended to other patrons. The doctor refilled Sir Jorah’s tumbler when it was near empty. Sir Jorah standing near the doctor when hostile patrons were around. The doctor offered to share food with Sir Jorah on breaks despite him declining every time. Sir Jorah placed a poetry book with the page open on a selected piece for whenever the doctor looked upset. The doctor tenderly squeezed Sir Jorah’s shoulder when he sat down quietly and unmoving in a corner after a shift, only to find out the next day he had lost his father.

It was different with Raleigh. First of all, they do not work together, second, they were not spending every minute of every day in the same room. But at every chance they got, they did talk and listen at great length. They would go on about what happened during the day, learned each other’s pasts, fears, hopes, dreams and occasionally shared funny memes, most of which she had to explain to him. Raleigh never made her feel alone, and recently, just the thought of him made her feel loved.

 _Love_. Missandei wondered whether it was time to tell him. If he ever showed himself, maybe she would.

A knock on the main glass door was heard close to eight o’clock. Raleigh looked incredibly sharp, betrayed only by his apologetic face. Sir Jorah moved to the door, flashing a proud smile to Missandei before opening it. The doctor released Missandei’s hand as they stood in front of Raleigh, who said,

“So sorry. We did not make to appointment.”

“You’re here. That’s enough.”

Raleigh smiled.

“I have plan B. Come. I make up to you.”

Raleigh took her hand and led her outside, nodding at the doctor and Sir Jorah on the way.

They were crossing the street when Missandei suddenly forgot about her duffel bag, and that she did not properly thank the doctor for waiting with her.

Missandei looked back at the clinic to find both Sir Jorah and Dr. Daenerys watching her. Moreover, her duffel bag's handle was wrapped around by Sir Jorah's right hand, with the other hand wrapped around the doctor’s waist. Likewise, the doctor had one arm embracing him. With her free hand, she was wave-shooing Missandei away.

 _It'll be all right,_ Missandei thought, smiling. She held tighter onto Raleigh’s hand.

_They’ll be all right._


	7. Sansa

It was the smell that caught Sansa’s attention first. A mere twenty steps away, she felt like being pulled from pacing to darting into the pub. Maybe she did, because her brothers Robb and Jon disappeared from her side by the time she grabbed the door’s handle. When she pushed, the aroma of fruits enveloped her. Especially intoxicating was the smell of black currant. Pairing that with the elegant bossa nova and jazz music, it set a relaxing and sweet mood throughout the room, which in itself was impressive in its rustic design.

The hanging lights held a warm yellow glow that illuminated every furniture. The vines mingled with tiny twinkle lights that crawled through the wooden pillars up to the beams gave a good contrast to the browns everywhere. Armless chairs surrounded tables supported by large barrels carved with cube-like holes that served as shelves for a patron’s belongings. On the tables were cheese and crackers and what Sansa guessed as Pinot Noir served on Bourgogne wine glasses which certain invited guests were gratifyingly consuming. At the center of each table was artificial succulent plants in a clear glass jar with a candle on top. Along the bar top were neatly lined stools with maroon cushions. Sansa’s favorite was the bar wall which was adorned with multi-colored bottles, a careful mix of branded liquor and ordinary flasks and jugs. Light fixtures hung in between columns of alcohol to showcase the entire wall further, with the two brightest lamps presenting the establishment’s name: The Golden Lion. At the end of the right-angled bar tops were two chalkboards that detailed it was a private event.

A good number of people were taking their pleasure in the pub, including her brothers. Sansa greeted each one with grace, not spending more than five minutes at expertly transitioning to the next. Robb approached a lady that caught his eye while Jon took an empty table after escorting Sansa through four people and devoured what was available. Sansa took a bit more time conversing with potential investors.

Sansa thought her investment was well-placed, except maybe for its supervision and security because neither Tyrion nor Varys was in sight. No one was at the door when she entered too. As Sansa bobbed her head left to right looking for specific familiar faces, Tyrion came out from a cleverly disguised corner wall with hands held out, whether presenting himself or the bar she couldn’t tell, but decided it was most likely for both. Tyrion greeted her by taking her hand and kissing it and said his apologies for not coming out sooner. She learned then that Varys had seen her from their camera in the back room. _Maybe she didn’t need to worry after all._

Keeping herself composed, she gave mild compliments to Tyrion and congratulated him in a tone without much elation. Tyrion saw through it and sneered. Varys joined them later to remind them that the setup was not yet complete. Tyrion asked her if she’d want to join him and Varys in the back but Sansa declined, wanting to be surprised about everything else, and also because while this was important, she’d want nothing more than to speak to Dany.

Speaking of the devil, Dany just entered the pub, with the door being held for her by Jorah. Sansa didn’t see that Tyrion and Varys had reemerged but could hear their voices gathering everyone’s attention to officially start the event. She joined her brother Jon, who was sitting with a plump man with a friendly face. Sansa kept most of her attention on Dany and Jorah though, who sat one seat apart in the same table, and were engaging with other guests they appeared to know.

Tyrion continued to speak and when there seemed to be certain cue words heard, Varys signaled for the waiters to serve the entrees. Small gasping and humming noises echoed in the room because of the smell and the appearance of French onion soup, green salad with tangy balsamic vinaigrette and full bodied white wine. Sansa took her time in eating and leisurely swirled while conversing lightly with the other persons at her table but concentrated more in stalking the match she wanted. There was not much of anything from the two during the first course, but on the second when one person was taking over most of the talking on their table, Dany grinned at Jorah, who grinned back as if the two shared an inside joke that only they understood. 

Sansa decided to attack as soon as the third course was over since she knew there would be a short break for people to mingle and allow the food to go down, also to cleanse their palate. With luck on her side, she saw Dany going over to the bar alone. Excusing herself from her table, she slithered her way to Dany’s side, turning to face the bartender at the right time when Dany recognized her. Sansa sat down and put her arms on the bar top, uttered,

“A glass of Chardonnay. Your finest.”

The bartender acknowledged then mysteriously left through the back room. Dany twisted her body, which wore a dark emerald bodycon dress, and faced Sansa.

“I think he’s getting something rather special for you,” Dany said, smiling. “Sansa.”

Only after hearing her name did Sansa look at her friend.

“Dany.” Sansa smiled wryly. “And how are you doing with the _something special_ I planned for you?” Her hand lazily flexed to signify the ongoing event.

Dany bowed her head and said,

“About that.”

“If you’re going to tell me that this was all for naught, don’t bother.”

Dany raised her head.

“Wh- I-“

The bartender reappeared holding Sansa’s drink. Their eyes were on him and mouths closed.

“Chanin 2017, Bien Nacido Vineyard. Enjoy.” The drink was placed in front of Sansa, a red sheet for a coaster below it.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sansa took a sip of the drink and almost groaned at the delicate mix of floral and citrus aromas; the tart flavor of lemon and gardenia. She relished this, the unparalleled taste of chardonnay and in keeping Dany flushed a little longer in deciphering what she had meant. After emitting a sensual _Mmm_ , Sansa followed-up.

“You were saying?”

“It’s not nothing. It’s an absolutely gorgeous setting for a tryst, but… I should’ve told you th-“

“That you and Jorah are already getting it on? Yes, I know.” Sansa took another sip.

Shocked, Dany glanced at Jorah then put her head down, asked,

“How did you know?” Dany’s eyes slowly meeting Sansa’s bashfully.

“How about you tell me. Venture a guess.”

Dany seriously thought about it, crossing her arms on the bar top and drinking from her glass for the first time since Sansa joined her.

“Varys?”

Sansa shook her head.

“Tyrion?”

Sansa quite enjoyed this and answered,

“No. But now I’m thinking you owe me stories if they were your guesses.”

“Just tell me,” Dany pleaded.

“Arya.”

To spare Dany from the confusion visible from her expressive brows, Sansa explained that her sister had weekly fencing lessons with a man named Gendry. The name brought a light bulb to Dany and she smiled, biting her lip at being caught.

“I see. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you from the first. You were overjoyed and a bit persistent about it being a good match and we were still testing the waters at the time. And honestly, you choosing him for me excited me in exploring our relationship more. We had worked together for so long we weren’t sure if the duties and responsibilities bound us or something else.”

“I understand. Keeping a low profile.”

Sansa held her drink out to Dany. Dany took hers and clinked glasses with Sansa, both toasting for what need not be said. After Sansa gulped the last of hers, she said,

“And was sex in the library part of that or?”

Intermittent coughs were Dany’s reply to Sansa. Redness from the comment and more so from the choking made Sansa giggle.

“When you’re done dying, you ought to know that the answer to the question on your mind is the person sitting next to Jon.”

Sansa bent her neck to the direction of her table. When she turned to Dany, it was recognition strike two.

“You know Sam?”

“Met him tonight. Apparently, he’s Jon’s best mate from his first career. They were catching up and I got lucky with a juicy story.”

“I can’t believe this.” Dany laughed nervously.

“I do.” Sansa said, sincerely.

A look passed between them then Sansa tilted her head towards Jorah.

“He’s waited long enough, you should join him.”

Standing up from her stool, Dany grabbed her still half-full glass and said,

“I’d love nothing more.”

Dany walked back to her table, this time sitting beside Jorah, who gave her a surprised but pleased look. They went on talking and drinking, enjoying each other’s company. Satisfied with what had transpired, Sansa went back to her table to find Sandor sitting there.

“I didn’t see you come in!”

“That’s ‘cause I was already here. Been helping load the racks out in the kitchen. You were asked by the two wine-suckers to check the back room. They said you refused.”

“I had no idea! And I thought you disliked this sort of thing.”

“Free food and booze?”

Sandor received a playful slap at that. Sansa then sat beside him, moved close, and leaned on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she told him while grabbing his large hand with both hands to fondle on her lap.

“Next time, I’ll tell you.”

“It’s all right.”

From Sansa’s new view of Dany and Jorah, their hands had intertwined under the table. Sansa smiled and said,

“I like surprises.”


End file.
